The Slash Chronicles
by ShadowGalladeEX
Summary: A mysterious Shadow Gallade is warped to the world of mystery dungeons, staying with a Gardevoir named Luna who was feelings for this emotionless Pokemon. The Gallade discovers this and sets off on a journey to discover what emotions are and how to love. References to Pokemon Ranger Shadow of Almia and Colosseum/Gale of Darkness are in this Fanfiction. Current chapters: 4
1. Slash Arrives

Chapter One: Slash Arrives?

Narrator POV:

The winds swirled around a black orb-like portal to another dimension and out came a Gallade. This gallade didn't have the normal color scheme though, and was not a shiny, but had Black replacing green, Purple replacing white, and Dark Red replacing with Deep Blue eyes. This was a Shadow Gallade, a failed experiment who didn't have the artificial will of Battle, but still tremendous power and lacked most emotion. He would of lacked all emotion if he hadn't absorbed tremendous amounts of negative emotions from a Blackish Purple Gem called the Shadow Gem. This causes him to have a ton of anger built up that can escape turning him into a machine of also means he contains fear,sorrow,etc.

Slash's POV:

Ughh my head why does it pound the last thing I remember I was in Orre, but where am I now. This place seems familiar...but why? I'm a Shadow who absorbed probably all the Negative Energy in the universe. note to self never touch strange glowing black and purple crystals I thought to myself. I should go and find a town. Maybe I can find out what emotion is here? Hold it who's that? I better stay here till I know who they are. Looks like a Wigglytuff and a Chatot. "you come out of those bushes" yelled the Chatot. "Okay" I screamed. Wigglytuff then yelled "Hiya Friendly Friend" and "Whats your name". "Slash I replied, my name is Slash. "Well Hiya Slash" then said the Wigglytuff, unknowing that I was a Shadow Pokemon with no emotion so due to that fact I asked him "how am I your friend?". Wigglytuff just kept on saying Friendly Friends. So Chatot told me no one can fathom what goes on in the Guildmaster's head. "HOLD IT GUILD MASTER!" I replied "yes he's the owner of the Wigglytuff Guild and I'm his assistant."Okay then you see I have Ben (I thought of something to tell them) traveling, sothat can you tell me where this Treasure Town is?" I asked. Chatot said just keep heading along that road and you will get there."said Chatot""Okay then maybe I will see you again."I said and then went off running at top speed towards treasure town.

Luna's POV:

"Ugh why can't I just make an exploration team." I yelled at the Charizard at the Expedition Society Clerk and was told "due to the fact of not meeting the standards of being a solo expedition team you must have 1-2 more Pokemon that will help you" by the Charizard. I then ran out crying because no one would join me because of my coloration. Just because I am a shiny, others don't like me. I ran out of treasure town at top speed. Hoping to forget what happened! just happened when I see a lone Pokemon that looks like a Gallade,but Black and Purple rather than Green and White and I know a shiny wouldn't be like that. He looks like he's out from hunger, I thought to myself. I then give him a Apple hoping he would revive.

Slash's POV:

Uhh so hungry, I thought. but wait who's that a Shiny Gardevoir? Is she gonna hurt me? I would run or hide but I'm too weak to move. Wait, she's giving me an Apple. I then politely eat it, with my renewed strength I stand up and say "why would you help me." "a stranger and a Gallade with probably the weirdest coloration you have ever seen?" She replied "because I'm nice and you were in trouble" I could sense her heart rate increasing and determined it could be of fear or an emotion I'm unfamiliar with. She then asked "who are you?" "where are you from?"I replied "My name is Slash and I'm from a faraway land that you wouldn't understand." So what is your name my lady?" I asked. She blushed and replied My name is Luna." and " since you aren't from around here would you like to stay with me?" I replied "sure until I can find a place for myself." She then grabbed my arm and ran all the way in a a town , I guessed to treasure town, and into a nice white and light green house. She then said "this is my house and where we will be staying the night." We went in and she laid me down a a stray and leaf bed and we went to sleep. I was facing her, most people would think I liked her but they would wrong because I lack positive emotions and that means I don't love.

Luna's POV:

Phew I found this handsome and polite Gallade named Slash and find out that he is not from around here. I invite him to my house to stay and he agrees. Boy am I nervous not to mention he's manner of speaking causes me to blush. Huh now we're asleep I'm facing him and he's facing me, romantic right, but he's asleep and I'm blushing like crazy. Wait does this mean I love him? Certainly not, but I wonder if he likes me?

NOTES: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY BUT I DO NEED THE CRITICISM. I don't claim rights to pokemon.


	2. Slash's Secret Move?

Slash's Secret Move?

Luna's POV:

Slash woke up before me and told me Good Morning. Naturally I said Morning back but yawned while doing it. I thought great Luna you just did the most unattractive thing ever. I noticed last night that Slash seem to be tormented as I'd he was in pain. He didn't say anything though so I didn't mention it. He asked what were WE doing today and I told him I was going to show him around town then I was going to Marowak Dojo to train so I could become strong enough to make a Exploration Team. He asked what a Exploration Team was and I told him that Exploration Teams where groups of pokemon who helped other pokemon, searched for treasure, and explored unknown dungeons. Imagine my surprise when he said he would train at the Dojo just to help me become an exploration team. I hugged him and again I sensed he was in pain. I wonder why that he was in pain?

Slash's POV:

Luna took me into town and showed me Kecleon Market and said that this where the Kecleon brothers sell merchandise. She also showed me rival banks: Duskull Bank and Persian Bank, these banks are where you store P(this world's money).She then showed me Kangaskhan Storage where we store items, and Klefki Locks where we open treasure boxes for 150P each. Then she showed me Marowak Dojo where pokemon train and hone their skills. We then went to the crossroads as she called it, the crossroads lead west to treasure town, north to Wigglytuff's Guild, east to the Mystery Dungeons, and South to the beach. "A new shop has opened up here at the crossroads "Luna said "it's called Spinda's Café." "here we can give food items to Spinda's for him to make drinks , trade our excess items for items ,our excess items are either then sold to the Kecleon Market or Used to send their private exploration team off to dungeons to get them new times to trade. After this we headed to Marowak Dojo to train.

Luna's POV:

After showing Slash the town we headed to Marowak Do. Once inside the Dojo, Marowak asked me who was my new Boyfriend, while giggling. Slash then Said: "we are not in a relationship I am just repaying here for her kind hospitality." "I seriously don't know why me and Luna would be in a relationship." "Can you please explain why?" I started blushing and Marowak said "I was just joking around. But anyways welcome to Marowak Dojo do want to hone your skills. I said "yes we do" Marowak then replied that the new training dungeon was finished and that we should go there. I showed Slash the way by holding his hand(I shouldn't of though because it made me blush even more) and we went in. We made it to the end obtuse dungeon when the dungeon boss came out. Psychic I screamed and unleashed my psychic attack, but the boss who was a Infernape dodged it and hit me with a Punishment Attack, hitting me directly. I yelled "Slash use Psycho Cut. I will use psychic." We both used our moves but the Infernape just shrugged it of and hit me with Fire Blast. Knocking me out. Slash's POV: When I saw Luna get knocked out by Infernape something snapped and I became infuriated. My blue eyes became mixed with black and purple and a Black Aura formed around me. I yelled out SHADOW BLADE and my arms glowed a Blackish Green and I rushed at the Infernape with blinding speed. I felt its fear when it was struck, knocking it out and sending it flying into the wall. After that I turned back to normal and picked up Luna, carrying her bridal style to the main lobby of the Dojo and I used heal pulse on her, waking her up. Luna's POV: I couldn't believe what I saw before I went unconscious. Slash became enraged and struck down the Infernape with what looked like a Leaf Blade, but different. He defeated Infernape in one hit. After that I woke up in the Dojo's Lobby with Slash there. He looked like he was in terrible pain, as if he was having his heart pulled out. I tried to stand up but fell. then Slash noticed me and said your in no condition to move and picked me up, carrying me bridal style to my house. He laid me down on my bed and said try and get some rest. I then asked him "why have you been in so much pain lately?" he said "My heart was locked up long ago preventing emotion. Now it is trying to unblock itself, causing me pain." "but, then maybe I would understand why you get so nervous around me." I then said "because I…" stopping halfway. Then I fell asleep.

NOTES: AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PM ME. AND IT LOOKS AS IF SLASH IS HAVING HIS HEART OPENED UP TO EMOTION HMM DOES HE LOVE LUNA? ANY WAY I NEED SUGGESTIONS ON A POKEMON FOR SLASH TO MEET NEXT CHAPTER AND TALK ABOUT LOVE AND STUFF.


	3. Love and Theives part: 1

Love and Thieves

Luna's POV:

I wake up just to find that Slash has gone. I wonder where. Anyways I never got to finish what I was saying last night. It felt like I was hit by hypnosis or something. That's when I went outside and saw a letter at my doorstep it read:

Hey Luna meets me ats the Spinda's café today if you and that Gallade aren't busy -Crystal

That Crystal why does she want me to go to the Café. I get up and walk to the Café. As soon as I walk in the Café Crystal yells "Luna Over here girl" I go to The table she is at and sit down. I then ask her "Why am I over here?" Crystal then replies "Someone was at your window last night, a Gardevoir" I then say frantically "WHAT" Crystal then says "It looked like she used Hypnosis or something, then went to your door and said I need help someone has stolen my Water Stone. Then that Gallade came out and said where? and the Gardevoir took him to the beach." "WHAT!" I said. Then a magnetic deputy came in and said "Sheriff Magnezone has issued a warning about a mysterious Gardevoir stealing items and kidnapping her victims strongest companions so that she can rob them again." I then get into a panic and go running out to my house to see if anything was stolen. I then see that my Psi-Orb was gone. I then see Magnezone go by and I yelled "Sheriff someone has stolen my Psi-Orb" Magnezone then asks "did anyone see the thieve and I told him what Crystal told me, except where she took Slash. Magnezone then says "thanks for your cooperation your item will be returned and your companion will be located." And he floats away. I then rush to the beach and start hearing voices in the Beach Cave I walk in and get to the end of its Dungeon where a Gardevoir has started to attack Slash!

Slash's POV:

"You tricked me!" I screamed at the Gardevoir who had lied to me "and you trapped me in a wooden cage" The Gardevoir then said "well I enjoyed my little ruse. In fact that's my name Ruse." "Besides how else was I going to get you down here. You are handsome after all." I then break out of the cage and used Psychic to try and knock her off balance. But she dodged it and used focus blast, knocking me into a wall. Then I saw Luna come in, who was then put to sleep by Ruse's Hypnosis. Before I could use Psychic again she used a move called attract on me. "RAAAAAA WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH!" I screamed. Ruse then said "what that should of put you under my spell of love?" I then felt anger, extreme anger, and lost control. A Dark Aura formed around me and I yelled "play with my emotions. HA I HAVE NONE" and the pink hearts around me flew back in front of me were the move had impacted and formed a large pink heart that that turned black and broke into a million pieces. I then lose the black aura and lose all my strength. Ruse then said "But, I love you." And was hit in back by Luna. Luna then said Shadow I….I….I. love you. Please don't leave me again like that." While crying. I then felt like my heart had exploded, I couldn't take the emotion and passed out. I awoke in Luna's house who had fallen asleep on beside me, holding my arm. Again I couldn't take the emotion so I got up and wrote a note saying:

Luna I'm sorry but I can't stand the emotions you have, whenever I sense them it causes me great pain. I am leaving not because of you, but because of me.-Slash

I then ran out and saw a sign pointing the direction to the Exploration Society HQ. I then went there and Registered to become a solo exploration team. I more than passed the standards to become a hyper ranked explorer. And was told to spend the night there so that in the morning could be sworn in as Hyper Ranked Explorer. But just before dawn I was sworn in and I set off on my quest to find out how to gain all emotion most importantly to understand love.

BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT NOW DID ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHICH TEAM SHOULD HELP SLASH GAIN EMOTION AND WHO SHOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH LUNA.

Special thanks to Star x Marco fan 7 For the idea of the name of the Froslass: Crystal.


	4. Love and Theives part: 2

Love and Thieves part 2

Linda's POV

I woke up but Slash was gone and their was a note on the table. HE LEFT! I have to find him, I thought.I started crying and pouting for some time before I walked outside to find the Exploration Society Clerk waiting for me. The Clerk said "Luna, you have recently passed the standards to become a solo exploration team and I have the registration papers waiting for you." I then said "But I have to find my friend Slash, he has gone missing." But I was then told "Slash has registered to become an exploration team and has passed the hyper ranked explorer standards. He ways sworn in last night." I then started crying, but sucked up the tears. "Okay then let's get me registered." I said. When we got to the Exploration Society HQ, I registered my team name as Team Elegance and was sworn in as a Silver Rank. I then decided to go ask Crystal if she wanted to join my exploration team. So I set off for her home, a 5 hour trip, in hopes she would join me.

Slash's POV

Okay I have made it to a small cliff near …. (pulls out the wonder map) …. Craggy Coast. Then I see a lone Aegislash being attacked by some villains…..It was Ruse the Gardevoir. I swiftly used my Shadow Blade attack and knocked her out. The Aegislash then said "Thank you, what's your name?" I said "My name is Slash I am a solo Exploration Team called Team Blade." The Aegislash then said "My name is Slice. You can't have a proper team without another member now can you?" I said "No. Wait you want to join?" Slice replied "Yes" I gave him a Badge and swore him into my team. I then went and back and ordered Ruse to tell me where the stolen items and kidnapped pokemon were. She told me "Now why would I tell you that, you're an exploration team." I then used my enhanced psychic powers pry into her mind and learning the location of her hideout, , but but was about 23 hour trip from our current location so we headed off with Ruse in our custody(Slice used his ghost powers to put blue flames around her keeping her at bay) about 15 hours later it got dark and we set up camp and chained Ruse's Leg to a nearby tree stump and handcuffed her. We all then went to sleep.

Luna's POV(5 hours later)

"Of course I will join Luna" said Crystal. I told her "Yes. Thanks." And swore her in. We then went to Wigglytuff's Guild to get some requests and found 5 good ones that would sure get us to diamond rank, but they were located at the Amp Plains a 1 day trip. We then set off for the Amp Plains after preparing at the Kecleon Market.

…

….

…..

…26 hours later...

"We finally made it to the final floor and look theirs the water float. " I said "Yes that's are last task" replied Crystal. But than an enraged pack of Luxio attacked, led by a Luxray. We were instantly defeated, but then Team Raider (a master rank team that's very popular) appeared. "STOP" said the Gallade in charge of Team Raider "they mean you no harm. They don't realize that you were attacked here on your migration and are very protective of this place". Team Raider then got us the Water Float and left, Gallade winking at us flirting-like as they exited. Crystal then said ",Isn't that Gallade charming" with love in her eyes. I muttered "not as charming as Slash" and we went back to treasure town. That's when we saw the newspaper and the main article was:

Team Blade, led by a black Gallade named Slash along his newest member Slice the Aegislash, have captured the alluring, master thief Ruse and have returned the stolen items and rescued the kidnapped victims. Could they be the next Master Ranked Team?

I then thought good for you Slash, already ahead of me….

Slash's POV

We arrived at , and by the entrance was a small secluded cave where, according to Ruse's thoughts was her hideout. Slice kept her at bay while I rescued the kidnapped victims and confiscated the stolen items. When then went back to town ( 3 hour walk) and gave Ruse to the authorities and gave them the confiscated items for them to be returned. We also heard a rumor about cymbal-like sounds heard from the Shimmering Desert, so we headed out to investigate.

NOTES: THE TIME STUFF ISNT ALL CORRECT BUT WOW SLASH HAS A PARTNER NOW AND LUNA HAS HER OWN TEAM WITH CRYSTAL NOT TO MENTION THE APPEARANCE OF TEAM RAIDER. WHAT WILL UNFOLD NEXT? AGAIN LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR WHO SHOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH LUNA OR CRYSTAL AND IF ANOTHER POKEMON SHOULD JOIN TEAM BLADE/ELEGANCE. DO THEY CHAPTERS SEEM TO BE GETTING SHORTER…ITS BECAUSE IN A FEW DAYS MY BROTHER IS HAVING HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY AND IM FEELING A LITTLE RUSHED, I ALSO DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS SERIES AT ALL

Ruse is a reference to

What a Thief can't Steal by auhcelyk( a very good fanfiction)


End file.
